1952 Goodall Cup
The 1952 Goodall Cup was the 31st edition of the inter-state series between Victoria and New South Wales. It was won by Victoria, who claimed the championship for the 8th time in total. They would retain the trophy until 1963. The competition was expanded to include Tasmania this year. Series between Victoria and Tasmania and New South Wales and Victoria were contested. Tasmania and Victoria tied their series while Victoria triumphed over New South Wales. A fire at the Hobart Glaciarium in Tasmania destroyed the equipment of the three teams of the Tasmanian Association. This occurred a day after Victoria defeated New South Wales in the third match of their series. An appeal was made to replace the 1500 pounds of equipment lost in the fire. No records of an intended final, decisive series between Victoria and Tasmania being played exist, and it appears Victoria won the Goodall Cup by default after defeating New South Wales. The Hobart Glaciarium shut down later in 1952, and Tasmania did not return to the Goodall Cup the following year. Victoria-Tasmania series *Victoria 4 - Tasmania 4 *'Victoria' 4 - Tasmania 3 *'Tasmania' 3 - Victoria 2 Match reports ;1st match "Tasmania and Victoria played to a four-all draw in the first of a series of Australian championship ice hockey matches at the Hobart Glaciarium last night. The teams used their weight in fast, vigorous hockey. Victoria led 3-2 at the beginning of the final period and shot a quick goal to take a two goal lead. Tasmania evened the score with a burst of high speed play. It attacked repeatedly in the closing stages, but the shots were wide. Campbell, the Victorian goalkeeper, was almost impassable during the final period. Goal scorers:- Tasmania: Kucera (2), Molloy, King. Victoria: Amess (2), Hansen, Taylor. Best:- Tasmania: Mac Molloy, J. Hall, J. Kucera, J. Watt. Victoria: David Campbell (goalkeeper), R. Amess, R. Taylor, B. Hansen, W. Harrison." -''The Mercury Hobart, July 2, 1952'' ;2nd match "Victoria defeated Tasmania 4-3 in the second game of the Australian ice hockey championships at the Glaciarium last night. The game was vigorous and hard hitting, and tempers became frayed. A Tasmanian and a Victorian were sent to the penalty box for tripping. The third and final match between the two States will be played tomorrow night. If Tasmania wins the aggregate of goals will decide the State to meet New South Wales. Victoria was superior at the start of last night's game, and scored two goals in the first period. Each side scored a goal in the second period, and Tasmania evened to 3-all early in the last period. With only two minutes to go B. Hansen scored Victoria's winning point when the Tasmanian goalie (J. Watt) left the goal open. Victoria's play in front of the goal was cleaner than Tasmania's. Tasmania attacked repeatedly in the last period, but many shots went wide, and those directed at the opening were turned aside skillfully by D. Campbell, the Victorian goalie. Details: Victoria d. Tasmania 4-3. Goal scorers: Victoria, R. Amess, B. Hansen, J. Mitchell, W. Harrison; Tasmania, W. Vaterlaus (2), J. Kucera. Best: Victoria, B. Hansen, D. Campbell, R. Amess, W. Harrison; Tasmania, M. Malloy, W. Vaterlaus, S. Sorrel, G. Kuldan." -''The Mercury Hobart, July 3, 1952'' ;3rd match "Tasmania drew with Victoria in the Australian ice hockey championship when it won the final game last night by three goals to two, at the Tasmanian Glaciarium. Tasmania will now play the winner of the Victoria-N.S.W. match to decide the national championship. Goal scorers: Tasmania: W. Vaterlaus (2), J. Kucera. Victoria: R. Taylor (2). Best: Tasmania: W. Vaterlaus, J. Kucera, M. Malloy, Kuldan. Victoria: D. Campbell, R. Taylor, R. Amess." -''The Mercury Hobart, July 5, 1952'' New South Wales-Victoria series *Victoria - New South Wales unknown result *July 29, 1952: Victoria 7 - New South Wales 3 *July 31, 1952: Victoria 5 - New South Wales 4 *August 1, 1952: Victoria - New South Wales unknown result Match reports ;2nd match "Victoria, displaying brilliant teamwork and co-ordination, defeated New South Wales, 7-3, in the second of four interstate ice hockey marches at the Glaciarium rink last night. Play in the first term was very even, Victoria meeting a more formidable and systematic New South Wales than last Friday night. Clarrie King, a Victorian player, filled in for the New South Wales goalie, Gorden Kent, who is suffering from severe bronchitis. Scores at the end of the first term last night were two all. In the second term brilliant Victorian teamwork outclassed the 'bullying and rushing' tactics of New South Wales. Victoria finished the term four goals to two. In the third and final term, New South Wales persisted with its scrambly tactics. Despite this, the Victorians combined as a team, and added another three goals to their total." -''The Argus, Melbourne, July 30, 1952'' ;3rd match "New South Wales, playing its best hockey so far, was narrowly defeated by Victoria, 5-4, in the third interstate game at the Glaciarium last night. Gordon Kent, NSW goalie, who missed the last game because of severe bronchitis, collapsed 11 minutes after the start, and Victorian goalie Clarrie King again filled in. In the first two minutes of play New South Wales scored a goal by using 'pressing' tactics. However, Victoria retaliated, and put three goals on the board. New South Wales captain, C. Harnell, snapped a goal, and the term ended: Victoria 3 goals to NSW, 2. Five minutes into the second term G. Chladeck (NSW) scored an equalising goal. Play from then on became fast and furious, both teams playing good hockey with goalie Noel McLaughlin saving well for Victoria. Bud MacEachern, with the puck to himself right in front of the goal, took no chances, and put Victoria one goal in the lead. New South Wales struggled valiantly for the equaliser, but could not stop the brilliant Victorian teamwork, and Victoria increased its lead to end the term 5-3. In the third term New South Wales came back into the game after a brilliant passing run to score through F. Tuller. Snapped into action, Victoria raided the goal time and time again, and only for King would have finished with a greater marginal win. Final Scores: Victoria, 5; New South Wales, 4. Last match of the series will be played at St. Moritz rink tonight." -''The Argus, Melbourne, August 1, 1952'' References *''The Mercury Hobart'' newspaper *''The Argus'' newspaper *Ice Legends Australia Category:1952 in ice hockey